Prior to Marin
by AshleyMarin
Summary: In the spring of 1990, seventeen-year-old Ashley Andrews rolls into Philly carrying a duffel bag, 638 in cash and a heart full of dreams.


**WE HIT THE TOWN**

The taxi cab pulled to a stop in front of a brown dilapidated building. The door opened and a red-haired woman stepped onto the sidewalk. She wore white high top sneakers and light wash denim shorts with red suspenders over her tight gray t-shirt. Thanking the cab driver, she hoisted her bag across her shoulder and ran up the steps to find the directory behind a glass plate. She pressed the intercom button and was soon let into the building. Eagerly, she clambered up the stairs and knocked on the door to apartment 217.

"Ashley!" she was greeted at the door by a bubble blonde in a floral print dress.

"Samantha!" Ashley dropped her bags and threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm so glad you're here," Samantha said, ushering her friend in. "Come inside."

Ashley kicked her bag aside and closed the door behind her. The two girls plopped down on the denim couch and kicked their feet up onto the tufted ottoman.

"Tell me everything," Samantha gushed.

"It's not an interesting story," Ashley explained. "I've had it with my dad so I left. I saved up as much as I could and then I came here."

"Well," Samantha told her, "you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you," Ashley replied, "but I can't ask you to float me forever. First thing in the morning, I'm getting a job."

"The job can wait," Samantha told her. "First, we hit the town."

"I can't," Ashley reminded her. "I'm seventeen."

"We can fix that," Samantha winked.

The two giddy girls explored the rest of Samantha's quaint studio apartment. With Samantha's help, Ashley managed to slip into a slinky green velvet dressed paired with black platforms. When they were both ready to go out, Samantha led her down the stairs and practically pushed her into a cab.

"So," Ashley wanted to know, "where are we going?"

"There's a great place in the city," Samantha told her, "but we have to make a quick pit stop first."

Ashley's curiosity was piqued when they arrived at a house on the outskirts of town. She followed Samantha inside, past the rotting porch, and they were greeted by the rancid smell of stale beer.

"This place is gross," Ashley muttered.

"I know," Samantha told her. "This will just take a minute."

"Sam!"

Both girls turned and saw a dark haired man coming out of the hallway. He walked toward Samantha with outstretched arms.

"Steve!" she laughed, hugging him tightly.

"And who's your friend?" he asked.

"Steve," Samantha gestured, "this is my childhood friend Ashley. She just moved here."

"Hi," Ashley managed a wave.

"So, Ashley," he asked her, "where are you living?"

"I'm actually crashing with Sam for awhile," Ashley explained.

"Like a sleepover?" he asked.

"You perv," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Can't argue with that," he shrugged. "How can I help you? Coke? Weed?"

"We're actually looking for an ID," Samantha told him. "This one was born in seventy-two."

"Alright then," he took her hand. "Follow me, young lady."

Tentatively, Ashley followed him into a room the size of a closet. There was a black backdrop against one wall and a camera set up in the center.

"Here," he handed her a red t-shirt.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"You can't be wearing the same clothes from your picture," he explained. "Too much of a coincidence."

"Does that mean everyone in a Philly is wearing a red shirt in their fake ID?" she asked.

"Good point," he nodded.

Steve stripped off his own shirt and tossed it to her. Plugging her nose, Ashley slid it over her head and then stood on the tape mark in front of the camera.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No," Ashley retorted as he snapped the picture.

"Good," he replied. "Looks more authentic this way. No one has a good picture."

Ashley rolled her eyes and threw off the ratty shirt which she handed back to Steve. He was quickly typing away at a massive computer while Ashley rejoined Samantha.

"I know this place smells like nachos," Samantha whispered in her ear, "but this guy is a magician. We're golden."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Positive," Samantha replied.

A few minutes later, Steve was laser-printing a plastic card. He dusted it off and laminated it before handing it to Ashley.

"You're good to go," he told her.

"Thanks," Ashley smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"For pretty girls," he said, "the first one's on the house. Tell your friends."

"Come on," Samantha ushered her friend out the door.

"Wait," Steve called out, "where are you going?"

"You know," Samantha winked, "the usual."

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe TJ and I will meet up with you girls. First round's on me."

The two girls giggled and Samantha couldn't have pulled Ashley out of the house fast enough. They quickly hailed a cab and headed out for Ashley's first night on the town in Philly.

* * *

 **This idea just came to me and I had to share it. Not sure where it's going yet but I'd love to hear what you think!  
**


End file.
